Bad Blood
by animaniacsqueen
Summary: When Thatch found out this fleshie band he only wanted to see it for a small while. Thing was he got the shock of his life when he found out who these people really are. The past is about to come growling back and he needs to prepare for what it brings. Someone has a major problem with the vampire. You'll never guess who this mysterious figure really is.
1. Devil's Music

**Just a quick author's note. I am a new writer to the fan fiction site so please be gentle with the story. It's my first and I really hope any readers it gains enjoy it. Please read and review. I am open to healthy criticism and comments. Thank you and enjoy. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: DEVIL'S MUSIC

(Narrator P.O.V.)

The day in Deedstown was quite normal. By normal I mean people were getting the fright of their lives.

"Ahh! Vampire!" The lady screamed as she ran away.

The vampire's cackles could be heard as he saw the fleshie run off. Thatch turned to the hidden gargoyle seeing him write something down before walking off. Smiling proudly he walked off the park grounds. Just as he got past the gates his gaze turned to the theater. There were long lines of people ready to head inside. Although something like this wouldn't interest the vampire he couldn't help, but wonder what's got all these fleshies so excited. Thatch also saw that when other students tried scaring them the fleshies barely made any motion to acknowledge them.

Narrowing his eyes he then went up in a puff of smoke. His bat self quickly flew past the fleshies and then to the side alleyway. Out of his bat form he looked at the poster in front of him. Thatch raised an eyebrow at the poster.

"Devil's Nightmare?" He read.

On the front it didn't show who the people were, but their symbol. It was a giant skull and crossbones with large red wings in the back. The words Devil's Nightmare were circling the symbol. The font was pretty drastic and dark red. Before Thatch could decide on what to think he heard two fleshies squealing. He turned and saw two girls jumping with delight as the theater's doors opened up. They quickly went inside with all the others. Thatch looked at his surroundings before spotting a broken window. With another puff of smoke his bat self flew right through.

Inside he then landed onto the the supporting beams of the buildings. He crouched low careful not to fall and looked onto the stage.

A man with a suit walked on waving to the large crowd. Taking hold of the microphone he cleared his throat.

"Hello Deedstown!" Everyone cheered when he said that and he chuckled. "Okay everybody settle down. Settle down now."

Once the crowd quieted down he then lifted his glasses back up. "Now it's my pleasure to welcome the band everybody's been waiting for. Here is...Devil's Nightmare!"

The audience erupted into applause and the man in the suit walked off the stage. With a flash the lights shut off and the entire place was blanketed by darkness. A spotlight then shone on the top of the stage's curtain. Thatch had to squint against the bright light and then he saw a small bat just hanging there. It's wings opened up and then it quickly flew off. The spotlight followed it as it then went straight for the the center of the stage. Before everyone's eyes a puff of smoke formed and a figure appeared. Thatch's jaw dropped when he saw this stunt. Even more so when he saw who was standing there.

 _It couldn't be…_

Right before everyone's eyes was a striking young teen. She had a long flowing red and black cape. Her pointy ears showed above her long coal black hair. Spiky white bangs covered the side of her bright violet eyes. Her boots were covered in small silver spikes at the heel and went over her black jeans. Wearing a white top she placed her hands on her hips flashing everybody her fanged smile. Everyone just roared with excitement at the arrival of this girl. Red smoke appeared in front of the girl and she then had an electric guitar swung over her. Closing her eyes she then began playing.

(The song is Going Under by Evanescence. Here they made the song just to let you know and the song doesn't belong to me.)

" _Now I will tell you what I've done for you."_ As the girl sang the audience cheered. Behind the girl the spotlights began to flicker. In this on and off show appeared three others. They came about in red smoke revealing themselves to everyone. One was on the left holding a bass guitar. He had black void skin which made the spiky fringe purple hair on his head sick out. For clothing he had on silver jeans and a purple shirt, showing off his broad chest and muscular structure. There was a cunning smile on his face as he then began to play. To the right was another girl playing the keyboard. She too had void black skin, but with flowing red hair. Her top was red as her hair and she wore silver jeans. These two both had striking green eyes. Behind them all was another like the ones besides the girl, he played the drums. He had a straight strag hair cut with his green hair, a green shirt and silver jeans. His eyes shone deep red. As they played the girl went on.

" _50 thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you and you still won't hear me._ " Her eyes shot open.

" _Going under!_ " Her hand struck against the cords of her guitar as she played strong.

" _Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once._ " The red haired girl then repeated the last phrase before the caped one went on. " _Not tormented daily defeated by you. Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom._ "

" _I'm dyyyyyyying again._ " Her harmonizing voice let the phrase go on as long as possible. She had her eyes closed when she sang this.

" _I'm going under!_ _Drowning in you! I'm falling forever!_ " The red headed one followed after the main singer echoing the words back. " _I've got her break through! I'm going under!_ "

" _Blurring and stirring the truths and the lies."_

The red haired girl then sang. " _So I don't know what's real and what's not._ "

" _Always confusing the thoughts in my head._ "

" _Ohhhhh."_

" _So I can't trust myself anymore!_ " The caped girl then closed her eyes ready for the next verse. Before she sang smoke began to make it's way onto the stage blanketing the feet of everyone there.

" _I'm dying again. I'm going under! Drowning in you! I'm falling forever! I've got to break through!_ "

The caped girl's eyes then looked onward hard to the audience as she played in a perfect motion with her guitar.

" _I'm...So go on and scream. Scream at me. I'm so far away. I won't be broken again! I've got to breathe!_ "

" _I CAN'T KEEP GOING UNDER!"_

The crowd cheered intensely as the band played on. Thatch himself was amazed at how well they all played. More amazed at the girl's singing.

" _I'm dyyyyyyying again! I'm going under! Drowning in you! I'm falling forever! I've got to break through! I'm going under! I'm going under!_ "

The caped girl then played fiercely against the guitar. With a hard look she turned to the audience.

" _I'M GOING UNDER_!"

(Music ends)

The lights went dark. The crowd erupted into applause and went for the standing ovation. The lights came back on and all four were lined up on the stage. They all bowed and received more applause.

From all this Thatch had no idea what to think. All he could really do was stare at the vampiress down below. She happily waved to her fans giving them her best fanged smile. Just seeing her Thatch felt both relieved and angry at the same time. When it seemed he would face her right there and then he heard the bell of the ship. Almost frantic he looked the broken window and then back to the vampiress. The bell sounded once again signaling it would leave soon. Thatch growled in frustration and then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

The vampiress down below was still waving to her fans when her ear twitched. She looked up to the ceilings beams just in time to see a bat fly out the broken window.


	2. Ghostly Outing

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long. Had troubles with the computer and busy weeks. Anyway I'd like to thank Maric for being my first review! Thanks for reading and now without further ado here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: GHOSTLY OUTING

(Narrator P.O.V.)

It was only mere hours before all of Scare School would have to wake. Most likely many would sleep in since the weekend was tomorrow, but one student had gotten up bright and early.

In the darkness of the one boys dorms a coffin lid was being lifted. As quiet as he could, Thatch exited out of the coffin closing it. He carefully went over to the bunk bed in the room that had a certain ghost and mummy sleeping away. Climbing the ladder, not wanting to wake Ra, Thatch peered over to the top bunk. Casper was soundly sleeping away. Unfortunately, that wouldn't last long.

"Hey. Hey sheet boy!" Thatch urgently whispered to the sleeping ghost. He was quite annoyed when he got no response. Growling silently in frustration he then pursued to shake him.

"Wake up dork!" Thatch once again whispered, but a bit more loudly.

Casper jolted awake. "What! Who-mmmph!" He was quickly silenced by the vampire who had placed a hand over the ghost's mouth.

"Be quiet!" Thatch hissed. "You're going to wake the whole school with your shouting!"

Casper's brow furrowed a bit and he took the vampire's hand from his mouth. "Thatch why-"

The vampire quickly shushed the ghost since he forgot to use a quieter tone. They heard Ra shuffle around before quickly stopping. Once the mummy's noise had halted Casper turned back to Thatch.

"Why did you wake me up?" He said in a more quieter tone.

For a good second it seemed to look that the vampire was hesitant. Thatch looked back to his coffin before then facing the ghost. Casper was surprised to a semi pleading look in his expression.

"I need your help."

* * *

In the spare rooms of the theater in Deedstown some guests were sleeping soundly. One in specific had then woken from her slumber. Sitting up in her bed she stretched her arms yawning to reveal her mouth full of fangs. Groggily she blinked her violet eyes awake. She got right out of bed and took the cape hanging off the chair besides her bed. Swinging it over her shoulders it draped onto the floor. The vampiress adjusted it it and then pursued to place her spiked boots.

It was only seconds later that she was opening the small fridge they had put into the room. A fanged smile filled her expression. The girl grabbed a tupperware enclosed with a red lid. Inside was a nearly blood red piece of lamb. She quickly took off the lid and then grabbed the piece taking a big bite out of it. Using the container to catch the falling blood she then happily chewed her breakfast.

"Ugh! Can't you choose a more pleasant breakfast food?"

The vampiress looked up to see the red haired girl gagging at the sight before her. She rolled her eyes and then swallowed the food in her mouth. "Give me a break Jean. At least be glad I'm no werewolf."

Jean seemed to gag more. "Don't even think about those creatures! They have even worse table manners than you."

The vampiress narrowed her eyes at the demon. "Gee thanks. I was wondering when your cheery personality was going to be a pain in the neck."

Jean giggled flipping her hair back as she got up from bed. "Just because I'm a pain that doesn't make me any less fun to be around with."

"Will you two shut up! Some demons want to sleep in for once!"

The two girl turned their heads to the bed in the far corner. The green haired demon was glaring at the girls with bed head. He huffed and then pulled the covers back over his head. The girls narrowed their eyes before looking back at each other. They shared a grin and then Jean twirled her hand in the air. Red smoke hovered over the green haired demon's bed. The smoke created its own pair of hands and then ripped the sheets off the bed. The demon shrieked and then went tumbling off with a thud. There was a groan of pain before the two girls burst out laughing.

"Ha ha. Very funny." The demon said as he lifted himself up.

The vampiress let her laughter fade and then faced the demon. "Don't be such a buzz kill Jake. Just having a little fun that's all." She then went back to taking another bite of her lamb.

Jake growled in frustration. "Remind me to laugh when it's funny."

"I thought I was pretty funny."

The new voice had Jake turn to the purple haired demon in the bed besides him. He simply glared at the dude's smirk. "I'd like to see you laughing when you're the one smacking face first into the floor!"

The demon chuckled. "As if that would ever happen." He turned to the vampiress smiling slyly. "My little blood orange wouldn't harm me now would she?"

The vampiress smirked. "Can't say the same for your sister."

There was confusion on his face and then he heard giggling. The demon looked up just in time to see a red cloud above him.

Everyone shielded their eyes as there was a bright light. Once the flash and small shriek were heard they looked up to see the purple haired demon glaring at his sister as smoke curled from his soot stained hair. He coughed and then put out the small flame on his shoulder.

"What a nice wake up call." He said sarcastically sneering at Jean.

She smiled sweetly. "Glad I could help."

The vampiress rolled her eyes once more before swallowing the last piece of her meal. She licked the drops of blood from her lips and then placed the container on the table.

"I'm gonna go for a fly." She turned to the demon. "Brandon don't get yourself killed when I come back."

Brandon chuckled. "As long as Jean's around I just have to worry about indoor lightning storms."

The vampiress gave a small laugh before walking out the room. As soon as she had exited the theater into the alleyway she made sure no one was around. A puff of black smoke covered her and a small bat flew off. That small bat flew high into the air making several loops and turns before gliding happily around the town. It was a weird sight for many below to see a bat in broad daylight, but they didn't make much of it. Although a certain vampire had caught sight of the bat. Meanwhile the bat flew higher and then dived for the park in Deedstown. She went right into a tree landing gracefully before black smoke puffed around the bat's form revealing the vampiress.

She sat onto the tree branch and then looked up at the skies above her. There was a small smile on her face as she looked up. Her joyous feeling only lasted for a good minute before voices made their way to her ears. Her gaze sharply turned to the entrance of the park where two figures had walked through. One was a ghost wearing fleshie clothing to disguise himself and the other was a frantic looking vampire. At the sight of the vampire the vampiress hiss angrily. In one quick movement she grabbed the branch above her and hid herself among the leaves. In a low crouched position she watched as the two walked in. Straining to hear she then caught snips of their conversation.

"-she just has to be here. I know she came here." Thatch said looking around.

Casper looked up to the vampire. "Thatch who exactly are we looking for?"

"That's not important." He quickly said before searching again. "You'll know when you see her."

Casper sighed. "That's not helpful you know."

Thatch scowled. "Are you here to complain Sheet Boy or here to help me?"

"It would be better if I knew who we are looking for. I'm kinda going in here blind Thatch."

Thatch grinded his fangs. "Just be on the lookout for a vampire or bat. That good enough?"

"I guess so."

They both then separated ways and a certain vampiress was just seething in anger. In a fit of rage she punched the tree trunk gaining a sickly crack from the bark. Shaking her hand off of the pain she then had a hard glare set on her expression before disappearing in a puff of black smoke. Thatch was now further in the park continuing his search. To himself he honestly felt nervous. He wasn't sure how the vampiress would take it to see him. Although he wouldn't know he was just about to find out. He shrieked as a bat flew around his head in almost an aggressive way before landing in front of him. Thatch look up to see the black smoke vanishing and a very angry vampiress in front of him. She had her features set in a death glare and arms crossed over her chest. Thatch visibly gulped before nervously chuckling.

"Hey Allison. How's it going?" There was no doubting the nervous tone in his voice.

"Why the hell are you here?!" She yelled out.

Thatch flinched at the angry tone and then looked her dead in the eye. "I think it's pretty clear why I came-"

"I don't care why you came!" She shouted in utter frustration. "I want to know why you even bothered to come!"

Thatch's nervousness faded and was replaced with anger. "Allison-"

"SHUT UP!"

She then was right in the vampire's face, eyes glaring. "You know damn well I said you were the last person I wanted to see." Her voice was chillingly low and full of anger.

Thatch was unphased by this. "And you should know I'd come either way."

"I hate you." She snarled.

"Think you made that clear." Thatch stated monotone.

They were both staring each other dead in the eye. Neither one broke their stare. Allison's gaze was filled with hatred for the person in front of her. Thatch's gaze was one of frustration and a slight anger. Allison's hands were clenched in fists and turning white as anger boiled inside her. It looked as if Thatch was towering over the vampiress since he was taller by an inch or two, but both were of equal stance when one stared the other down. The tension was thick enough to be cut by a knife. At that moment Casper had walked up not knowing the scene he had come across. "Hey Thatch I haven't found any vampire around and-" He looked up seeing the two.

"Oh...never mind."

Thatch didn't break eye contact and spoke. "Casper I'd like you to meet Allison." He narrowed his eyes when Allison did.

"My sister."

* * *

 **Keep an eye out for the next chapter I'll hopefully update soon. Until then please review!**


	3. Grudges Never Die

**Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry about the wait, been working on another fanfic of mine (which I recommend reading and hopefully reviewing), but I'm back with another chapter! So enjoy, sit back and relax because without further ado here's chapter three. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: GRUDGES NEVER DIE

(Narrator P.O.V.)

"Allison! If you don't come back here this very minute-!" Thatch threatened to his sister as he tried to catch up to her.

He had turned away for a single second and look what happens. She runs like the wind. No sooner did Thatch see her he quickly sped after her. Casper was also doing his best to keep up with the running vampires, but they were quick.

Allison speeds forward looking back at her brother. "Oh I'm so scared! Quit the chase and leave me be Thatch!"

"As if I'll do that." Thatch grumbles under his breath.

Allison sees he wasn't about to give up and hisses angrily. Looking back forward she sets her gaze on the park's gates and runs for them. No sooner did she go past the gates Allison quickly transformed into a bat and flew up into the skies. Feet away Thatch growls in frustration seeing the bat fly into the sky. He speeds forward as black smoke covers him. Thatch joins her in the skies furiously beating his wings to catch up with her.

Allison is nearly ready to boil over when she hears his beating wings only feet away. With all her might she hastily makes several sharp twists and turns. Thatch struggles to catch up with her as she cuts through the buildings in the town in hopes of losing him. With another sharp turn Thatch speeds after her.

"AH!" He manages to scream out before slamming right into a sign.

The giant clank of metal has Allison halt in mid air. When she turns around, still flying in place, she laughs at her brother's uneasy motions to gain his balance back in flight. Thatch shakes off his daze and charges for Allison. She gasps and then quickly dives down to avoid getting caught. Thatch makes a quick turn in the air and hastily flies after her. Finding her surroundings Allison cuts into an alleyway. Almost frantic she made another sharp turn, but now it seems that Thatch was catching up.

 _Jean! If you're listening it better be now!_ Allison screamed in her head.

As if to answer her the vampiress spots a small swirling of red smoke appear on a roof only feet away. Allison internally sighs with relief and flies for it.

"No no no NO!" Thatch yelled loudly as he spots Allison diving for the smoke.

He then speeds forward with all the strength he could muster. Before he could stop her she goes right into it. Thatch dives for the smoke too in efforts to get her, but he doesn't realize it as the smoke quickly thins out into nothing. Too late to see this, he rushes right through the spot the smoke had once been and crashes to the roof top.

He tumbles around yelling before quickly coming back to his normal form. As a vampire he tumbles once more before landing face first into the roof. Thatch groans lifting himself up onto his knees. He quickly remembers Allison.

"Argh!" Thatch yells slamming a fist to the ground below him.

By this time Casper has flown up to the ceiling looking somewhat out of breath. He was greeted with the scene of Thatch angrily muttering to himself loudly kicking the random junk on the rooftop.

"Oh when I get my hands on her!" Thatch is just seething in anger. "I can't believe she just ran off like that! She's so-OW!"

The vampire had kicked into the metal pole of a billboard clearly not thinking straight. Casper shakes his head as Thatch holds his aching foot continuing his ranting.

"Who in their right mind leaves something here like that?!" Thatch yells putting his foot down and glaring at the metal pole.

"Calm down Thatch." Casper says as he drops onto the ceiling walking over to the vampire.

Thatch sharply turns to the ghost with a furious expression. "Calm down?! I'm completely calm!"

"Doesn't sound like it Thatch." Casper pointed out.

Thatch growls angrily and then stomps off to the other side of the roof. "Oh what do you know!"

Even as he walks off Thatch's grumbles and mutterings are pretty loud to hear. Casper only shakes his head when Thatch harshly kicked away a random can shouting out in anger. When it looks like he's all out if steam Casper watches as the vampire goes quiet and walks to the very edge if the roof before sitting down with his feet dangling over. It was an odd sight seeing Thatch then place his head into his hands looking absolutely defeated. Casper frowns and then walks over to the vampire.

"You okay Thatch?" Casper asks.

A bitter laugh comes from Thatch surprising Capser. "I'm just fantastic Casper! Is that what you want to hear?!"

"All I asked-"

Thatch gets to his feet snapping his head at Casper. "I know what you asked Sheet Boy! I'm not deaf you know!"

Thatch sharply turns to the edge of the roof with a expression of anger. Casper had never seen the vampire so angry before. Sometimes he would get annoyed when things didn't go his way, but never being this full out furious. At the tenseful silence from Thatch Casper then had small idea what it could be about.

"Are you angry at your sister?" Casper asked cautiously.

Thatch didn't say anything, but the way his shoulders slumped was enough to say he had heard him.

"No…" He finally said with a sigh. Thatch's hand clenched into a fist. "Just frustrated."

Seeing Thatch wasn't as angry as before Casper spoke. "Why's that?"

Thatch scoffed. "Because I almost forgot how stubborn Allison can be."

Casper realized that Thatch wasn't just angry. By the look on his face he actually looked worried. He was worried for his sister. Then another thought came to Casper.

"How come we've never heard about your sister Thatch?" Casper asked genuinely curious.

Thatch looked at Casper with an unreadable expression. He then looked down at the ground brow furrowed. Returning his gaze back to Casper he looked a bit angry.

"That's none of your business Ghost boy so quit meddling!"

"Okay, okay Thatch." Casper said in a peaceful manner. "I was just asking."

"Well you shouldn't!" Thatch retorted. "It's annoying and rude!"

"Okay Thatch I'm sorry." Casper apologized.

"You should be!" Thatch remarked back.

Before Casper could get another word out Thatch had stormed past the ghost grumbling to himself. Casper looked at the vampire confused.

"Where are you going Thatch?" Casper asked walking after him.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Thatch said not looking back. "I'm going to go after my sister."

Casper blinked surprised, but the snapped out of it. "Then let me help you."

Thatch stopped and so did Casper. Thatch glanced back at the ghost with narrowed eyes, but then looked forward.

"Fine, but only because she might listen to you." Thatch said continuing walking.

Casper raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Thatch scowled. "If you haven't noticed Allison hates me Casper."

"Oh."

"I need someone that can at least get some sense into her. She can be so...so-"

* * *

"-Stubborn! Pigheaded! A JERK!"

"Geez Ally! What did my guitar do to you?!" Brandon shrieked grabbing hold of the vampiress's hand.

"Be glad it's the guitar she's breaking Brandon." Jake remarked eyeing the splintering wood of what had been a guitar. He gulped. "I'd rather the guitar then my bones."

"Brandon either you let go of me or I can just as easily turn my anger on you!" Allison yelled.

Brandon quickly let her go and backed away. "Hehe...you know what? I can always get another guitar."

Allison scowled and then grabbed the neck of the guitar slamming the rest of the instrument into the wall where it finally broke apart and pieces went flying. Both Jake and Brandon got to the ground avoiding the flying splinters of wood. Allison threw the remaining neck of the guitar and it flew across the room. The piece was then grabbed by Jean who was sitting on the corner of the bed with a bored expression.

"And we all wonder how we can afford the replacements." Jean said dropping the piece to the ground. She got up and walked over to the steaming angry vampiress.

"Ally sweetie." Jean said in a calming voice. "I know you're mad, but can you not destroy our equipment? It's not fun replacing anything you break you know."

Allison crossed her arms. "Yeah I know."

Jean smiled. "Now that your rampage is done with mind talking? As much as I enjoy a good beatdown in a fury of rage we're paying for the room you know."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Jean I'm mad, not stupid."

Jean shrugged. "Just pointing it out."

Jean sat down Allison on the bed. "Now you need to relax. I know your brother is out there, but he might not even be looking for you."

Jake gave her a look. "Are you serious Jean?"

Jean glared at him. "Jake you're supposed to be agreeing with me."

Jake then put a hand to his chin in mock seriousness. "You know what? I bet you're right. He's probably out there thinking 'Well I just found my sister after how long? Oh yes two decades! I totally don't need to find her. Maybe I should wait another year or so!'" Jake ended throwing his hands in the air.

Jean narrowed her eyes. "Brandon do you mind?"

Brandon grinned. "No problem."

Before the green haired demon could react, Brandon had grabbed Jake into a headlock. The purple haired demon flashed Jake a toothy grin.

"Mind restating that?" Brandon said with narrowed eyes.

"URK-I mean he's not coming!" Jake rasped. "He won't come at all! Now unleash me you ogre!"

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Sure why not?"

Brandon let Jake loose, but not before shoving him onto the ground. Jake let out a grunt of pain. He jumped to his feet and hissed angrily at Brandon who only smirked with his arms crossed.

"You're just looking for a fight aren't you?!" Jake hissed with his red eyes glowing.

"Hey if you two morons are done playing then return your attention to the situation at hand!" Jean hissed with her own eyes glowing threateningly as a red cloud thundered above them.

Jake huffed crossing his arms. "Fine."

Brandon rolled his eyes at the demon's attitude and then turned back to Allison. A look of concern came to his face and he walked over.

"Look don't listen to Jake, Ally. He's pigheaded as well."

"Hey!"

"Shut up Jake! This is supposed to be a comforting moment!" Brandon yelled at Jake with a threatening tone.

Jake grumbled and then crossed his arms. Brandon sighed and then faced back to Allison. "Now as I was saying Jean's right. If the guy's as much of jerk as you said then he better not come."

Brandon cracked his knuckles with a grin. "If he did though I'd love to meet him."

Alison smirked. "Thanks for the reassurance Brandon."

Jean rolled her eyes at Brandon's victorious grin and then faced Allison. "Ally don't worry your little head any more about this okay?"

Allison scowled hands clenched into fists. "I still can't believe he's here!" She stood from the bed and the guys moved out of the way seeing the murderous glare on her face. "I told him to never show his UGLY FACE AGAIN! ARGH!"

She punched the wall and it cracked with a sickening sound. Both Brandon and Jake gulped while Jean sighed facepalming. Allison removed her hand from the fist shaped crater she had made and shook off the plaster from her hand.

"Stupid Thatch." She muttered.

Jean got up and walked over placing a hand on her shoulder. "Ally I know you're mad, but look on the bright side-"

"The wall wasn't made of metal?" Jake said with a smirk.

Jean scowled and then snapped her fingers. Thunder roared and Jake looked up timidly seeing the red cloud.

"Aw man-YOWCH!" He shrieked as a red lightning bolt struck him.

Brandon snickered as Jake was then covered soot and a small flame was lit on the top of his hair. The demon swayed before falling flat on his face. Jean scoffed at him and then looked back to Allison who was also snickering at Jake's look of pain.

"As I was saying." Jean continued. "He has no idea where you are does he?"

Allison nodded and Jean smiled. "And that means he won't find you."

Allison frowned. "But he'll still try to look for me won't he? He stubborn like that. Everything must go right for the jerk."

She scowled and sat on the bed determined to not punch something else. "I hate him."

Jean sighed. "So I've seen." she then placed her hands on her hips. "Look Ally let me just say this. Even if he's looking for you I promise you I'll personally make sure Thatch pays for what he did okay?"

She then grinned eyes glowing brightly. "Besides I'm out of practice. Nothing like a vampire to practice my tricks on."

Allison smirked. "You're trouble you know that right?"

Jean giggled throwing her hair back. "Why haven't you noticed?"

Brandon gagged. "Too girly!"

Jean flicked his head and he snickered. Allison then stood up arms crossed.

"You know what Jean?" She suddenly said.

Her friend looked at her. "What?"

Allison grinned her fangs showing. "Let my brother come find me."

"Huh?" The demons said in unision.

Allison smirked. "Personally I have a couple things I'd like to tell my dear brother."

The demons grinned as a devious light shone in the vampiress's eyes. Her grin widened and she hissed with her fangs glintiing.

"Who said family reunions had to be peaceful?" She chuckled. "Thatch better watch his back. His little sister was never the one to let a grudge die."

* * *

 **What is this vampiress planning? Will Thatch find his sister? Can this fanfic get more reviews?! Hopefully yes! Alright until next time readers, the Queen has left the building! Be on the look out for the next chapter! :)**


	4. Sibling Quarrels

**I'm back everyone! Okay it's been way too long since I've written for this story. Thankfully my inspiration kicked back in and I finished this chapter! Yay! I'm not giving up on this story just yet! I'll be more busy as I'm now working on two other fanfics along with this one, but summer is coming very soon and that means more free time! Alright people it's reading time so sit back and relax because the next chapter is waiting for you...**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: SIBLING QUARRELS

"For the last time I'm not here to sell anything, I'm not here for the show and how dare you accuse me of liking a fleshie band!"

"Thatch will you relax? He's only asking-"

"I know what he's asking Casper!" Thatch yelled turning to the ghost. "And stop interrupting me!"

"Look kid I'm sorry, but no fans are allowed in."

Thatch turned back to the guy he had been arguing with for the last ten minutes. It was the same one he had seen introducing his sister's band the other day. Unlike yesterday though he didn't have a cheery smile, it was more of an annoyed frown. Both Casper and Thatch had decided, although Thatch takes most of the credit, to head over where Allison's band had been playing. Casper had reasoned they were probably going to do another show if they were a known fleshie band. So here they were and so far no progress at all to get inside.

Thatch scowled. "For the last time I'm not a fan!"

The man crossed his arms still blocking the door. "Fan or not you are not allowed in."

How badly Thatch wanted to strangle the fleshie he had no idea. Casper put a hand on Thatch's shoulder seeing the vampire's eye twitch.

"Thatch getting angry isn't going to help." Casper said.

Thatch took Casper's hand off him and then got in the fleshie's face.

"Look here fleshie." Thatch hissed. "You are going to let me inside and let me see my sister before I-"

"Is something the matter here?"

Thatch stopped in mid threat when someone spoke. They all turned to see someone leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest with a amused smirk on his face. The man saw this guy and then looked a bit nervous.

"My apologies Mr. Reaper." The man said chuckling nervously. He then looked to Thatch with a annoyed look.

"I was just getting rid of some unwanted to company."

The demon chuckled. "I can see that. Now Giles don't call me by my last name, it makes me sound old. You can call me Brandon."

"Oh my apologies Mr-I mean Brandon. Let me just finish telling these two-"

"Actually Giles." Brandon interrupted removing himself from the door. "I can handle these two. Head inside while I do the talking."

"But-"

"Go on." Brandon said waving a hand. "I won't be long."

The man looked hesitant, but then nodded and went inside leaving Thatch and Casper alone with Brandon. The vampire looked ready to go on and talk, but Brandon beat him to it.

"So you're the famous Thatch I've been hearing so much about." Brandon sneered. "Shame so much about you has been spoken in foul language."

Thatch scowled at the demon only making Brandon smirk. Even though Casper didn't want these two to go off arguing he knew Thatch would probably encourage it before anyone could stop him. At that moment Thatch was shooting daggers for eyes at Brandon. Two reasons mainly. One being he was still on the other side of those doors and two was the fact now he had handle this demon. They had always been told to be wary of demons because of their nature for being trouble. As far as Thatch can tell this Brandon was a shadow demon. His night colored skin pretty much gave him away, those vibrant colored eyes as well. Thatch tried not to show his nervousness as those same eyes were glowing green.

Brandon grinned. "Now now. Don't be frightened. Ally told me to be a good little shadow demon so don't get your fangs in a twist Thatch my boy."

Thatch scowled. "Let me just see my sister. That's all I came for."

Brandon's eyes narrowed. "You know if it were up to me, you would have been running out of here with that ghost friend of yours some time ago."

He then shrugged. "Unfortunately, it's not so I'll complete my part of the deal here and let you inside before Jean decides curse me for the fifth time this month."

Thatch blinked. "Wait what?"

Brandon rolled his eyes. "I'm letting you in so get your butt moving."

With that said the demon turned towards the doors and opened it wide gesturing for them to follow. Casper and Thatch looked at each other before then going after the demon. They walking past the demon, Brandon closed the door. Then disappearing in a puff a purple smoke he came right before Thatch, who jumped in fright when he did.

"By the way…" Brandon said with a smirk. "If I were you I wouldn't have come at all. Allison's not exactly happy to see you."

Thatch frowned. "You don't think I know that?"

Brandon shrugged. "Hey I'm just telling what you're going to face. Anyway just keep walking down this hall and you'll hit the stage.

He smirked. "Good luck dude. You'll need it."

Purple smoke then covered the demon. Thatch saw the grin on his face before he completely disappeared in the smoke. All at once the smoke dissolved leaving the two monsters in the empty hall.

Casper took a breath in. "So...he was um...nice?"

Thatch scoffed. "Of course _you_ think he's nice."

Not another word was spoken as the two walked down the hall. As they continued down another pair of doors was at the end of the hall. From the faint sound of instruments being used they could tell the stage was just on the other side. Realizing this Thatch quickened his pace just a bit and by the time he got to the doors he stopped.

"Something wrong Thatch?" Casper asked stopping as well.

Thatch narrowed his eyes. "Nothing's wrong. I just...I…"

The vampire then growled in annoyance. "It's none of your business Casper!"

Casper sighed, seeing the obvious hesitation in the vampire. "Thatch she's your sister. You shouldn't be afraid to see her."

"I'm not afraid!" Thatch scowled. The vampire faced the door hiding the nervous look on his face. "I'm just making sure this is the right door."

"Thatch it's the only door in this hall."

"I knew that!" Thatch growled. "You can never be too sure you know Sheet Boy!"

As Casper began wondering how he had gotten himself in this, Thatch turned to the door feeling a giant pit in his stomach. Shaking off the uneasy feeling Thatch gathered his confidence and then pushed the door open. Once it had opened the sound of music came to the vampire's ears. He looked around before stage before spotting Allison. The vampiress was with the other demons on stage as they practiced. They had just come in when they were in the middle of a song.

" _-I won't be held down by who I used to beeeeeee!_ " Allison sang.

" _She's nothing to me._ " Jena chorused.

Thatch slowly walked in hoping she wouldn't see yet. The song went on, playing a harmonious yet mysterious tone. Allison took to the mic.

" _Feels like the weight of the world. Like all my screaming has gone unheard._ " She sang in a hushed and eerie calm tone.

" _And oh I know you don't believe in me. Safe in the dark, how can you see?_ "

As the they played on Casper then went next to Thatch.

"She's really good." Casper said with a smile.

Thatch nodded, his eyes on Allison. "Yeah…"

" _-I won't be held down! By whoooo I used to beeeeee!_ " Allison's voice rang out as the music became fast paced. Then it came to a soft and gentle tune.

" _If you love me then let go of me. I won't be held down, by who I was!_ "

The music regained it's fast paced tune.

" _If you love me then let go of me! I won't be held down! By whoooooo I used to beeeeee._ "

On that last note the music ended on a gentle hush. Once the sound ended Allison's gaze snapped to Thatch's. Her eyes narrowed. Looking away from the vampire, she undid the strap of the guitar around her, keeping absolute focus on the task instead of who had walked in.

Thatch took a breath in and then began walking towards the stage. The two demons on the stage gave each other grins before going back to fixing the instruments back to where they had been. Jean jumped off the stage and began walking towards Thatch.

She gave an amused smile. "Pity, sweet Ally left out how handsome her older brother was."

Jake came forward walking around Thatch keeping an eye on him. He chuckled deviously. "Too bad she's going to kill him."

Jeann shot Jake a glare. "Now Jake be nice. She won't kill him."

Jake scoffed. "Tell that to the guitar's remains."

Jean rolled her eyes before returning her gaze to Thatch. With a coy smile she giggled and turned Thatch to face her.

"Don't worry Thatch. At least she'll go easy on you."

Thatch gulped seeing the demon's eyes glow brightly.

"If it were me I'd have a lot of fun." She hissed with glee.

Jean patted his face before then walking off. Thatch turned to see the grinning red eyed demon looking at him. Jake then saluted and walked off towards Jean. As they walked out, Thatch turned to walk forward when he let out a panicked yelped, falling flat on his face. Scowling Thatch looked behind him to find some red and green rope was placed right where he had walked by and tripped. Hearing laughter from behind, Thatch watched, growling furiously, as the two demons both high fived each other and their magic ropes dissolved in a matter of seconds.

Casper, who witnessed it all, would've come to check on Thatch if those same red and green ropes hadn't suddenly made their appearance. With a startled gasp they wrapped around the ghost's body, entrapping him. To his own surprise he could not escape nor pass through the magic ropes.

His struggle to get free was interrupted when a hand tilted his head up to meet striking green eyes.

"No, no my little ghost-ling." Jean cooed. "Struggling doesn't help."

She grinned. "Besides these two need to be alone. So follow me."

Turning for the doors walking out, she snapped her fingers. Casper yelped as the ropes then forced him to move towards the doors against his will. As both Jean and the panicked Casper got through the doors, Jake watched them go inside and then casted a glance to Thatch, who had already recovered from his little fall, and grinned.

"Well we'll just be out here." Jake suddenly announced keeping one hand on the door as he began to close it.

"Hey, also." Jake said looking at Thatch. "If you do come out alive then you're free to tell us what happened! We just love the gossip!"

Slamming the door, the room grew silent as the booming echo faded.

"Can I never get rid of you?"

Thatch turned around and yelped seeing Allison right in front of him, her violet eyes in slits as she stared him down with fury.

She scoffed turning to the stage, walking. "You're still the same fleshie scared retard I left behind."

Thatch growled. "And you're still the same stubborn vampiress."

"Whatever." She said dismissively, jumping onto the stage.

" _Whatever?_ " Thatch quoted. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Well," She said turning back to him arms crossed over chest. "I can go off yelling at you with every single curse word known in both monster and fleshie world, but I only need to say one thing..."

Anger flashed across her face. " _..._ _Despre cum îmi doresc să arzi în adâncul iadului, în loc să vorbești cu mine!_ "

Thatch looked at her in both rage and shock. "Did you just tell me to go to hell in Romanian?!"

She rolled her eyes. "No I asked if we go along prancing in a forest like freaks-Of course I did!"

Scoffing in absolute disbelief Allison marched further onto the stage. Knowing she was going to be like this the entire time Thatch grumbled under his breath and jumped onto the stage after her. The vampiress only kept on walking towards backstage. Thatch only feet away.

She stopped abruptly. Voice raising she said, "Why don't you just leave me alone?!"

"So you could what?" Thatch shot back. "Disappear again for another decade? Allison do you have any idea what you put our parents through in all that time?"

"I don't care." Allison said. "You all can just be burned at the stake and I wouldn't care."

Thatch was taken back when she said that. There was complete venom in her words. Not one hint of regret for saying them. It was enough for him to feel the temperature drop. This was not the sister he used to know. Something about her had changed. In no ways good at all.

"Go home Thatch."

He looked up seeing Allison's hateful stare.

"We don't want mommy and daddy's precious little child to get hurt since he keeps bugging his little lost sister, now do we?" She hissed with complete malice.

Thatch felt cold. What had happened to her?

Maybe he would've said something if his eyes hadn't seen what lay on her neck, now uncovered by her long hair. His stare hardened.

"Allison…" He said trying to keep his raising voice controlled. "...what the hell is on your neck!"

He failed miserably.

Allison looked confused before in one panicked motion did she let her hand quickly cover her neck. She cursed to herself. He didn't need to find out about that like this.

Brought from her thoughts she gasped out as Thatch had roughly grabbed her hand, removing it from her neck. His angry gaze fell on reversed pentagram burned into his sister's neck. Allison quickly shoved him back replacing her hair over the mark, but it was too late. He had seen it.

"You made a pact with them?!" Thatch yelled.

Allison growled. "So what?"

"SO WHAT?!" Thatch yelled. He ran his hands through his hair wondering if he should kill her or her demon friends. "Damn it Ally! This just might be the stupidest thing you ever did!"

Fury spread on her face. "What now I'm the stupid one?!"

"Why?" Thatch asked almost desperately. "Why would you ever make a pact with _shadow demons?!_ "

"Because they've had my back for the past twenty years!" Allison spat out. "Unlike you and our fucking parents, they actually care!"

"Oh and me freaking out over here doesn't count as caring?!" Thatch snarled. "Allison if you weren't so thick headed-"

"THAT'S IT!" Allison screeched.

Before Thatch could try and get out of the way she tackled him. As his skull hit the stage below them, he shouted out in pain.

Paying no attention to this Allison snarled and began wrestling him, trying to pin her brother before he could move. The only slight advantage Thatch had was he was older and bigger than her. It didn't help as much against her vampire strength.

"What are you doing?!" Thatch said between grunts as he held Allison's attacking arms by the wrists only inches from his face.

"I'm trying to scratch your eyes out! Maybe it'll help you see things better!" She yelled making another hit for his face, but he grabbed her wrist before she could.

Realizing she wouldn't quit Thatch shoved her off, cringing as she yelped in pain once she hit the floor.

Allison snarled at Thatch before her entire body was then engulfed in smoke. His eyes widened after seeing she had now disappeared.

"Allison?" He asked timidly walking back, scanning the empty room for his sister.

SMACK!

"Argh!" Thatch howled in pain as something collided right into his back sending him sprawling to the floor.

Growling he painfully lifted himself back up. He looked behind him to find what had been thrown at him. It was the top portion of one of the seats that was in the room. By the looks of the tears along it, someone had torn it off with their bare hands.

"Why won't you fight me?!"

Thatch gasped, quickly throwing himself under the safety of the seats within the room, barely missing the other half of the seat that was thrown at him.

Allison grunted in frustration as she hadn't hit him. "STAND STILL!"

Once more did the vampiress grab hold of a chair, pulling it from it's bolted position in the floor, and hurled it to Thatch.

"Allison stop this!" He ordered jumping out of the way of the flying chair.

"MAKE ME!" She shrieked quickly transforming herself into a bat and flying for him.

Thatch yelped as he was then being attacked by Allison's bat form. She only kept it up for a short time until finally using her bat claws to strike him in the face. He yelped in pain, stumbling backwards as he clutched the side of his face with one hand. As Allison flew off for the stage, Thatch removed his hand to reveal the claw marks across his pale and now bleeding face. She had hurt him. His sister had actually tried and succeeded in hurting him.

"I won't tell you again Thatch."

His gaze fell on Allison. She was no longer in her bat form. Standing upon the stage the darkened look on her face showed Thatch just how much hate was seething within her.

"Leave me be and get out." She said flatly pointing for the door. "I don't ever want to see you again."

Frowning, he used the sleeve of his shirt and wiped off the blood on his face. With one last bit of courage he turned to face her. His own gaze just as hardened and determined as her own was.

"I will be back Ally." He promised. "Don't think I won't."

" _Goodbye_ Thatch." She said firmly.

"Don't worry sweetie." A voice suddenly said.

Thatch jumped slightly as an arm wrapped around his shoulders while one hand jerked his head to the right finding Jean's devious smile.

"We'll make sure he finds the door." Jean cooed stroking the side of Thatch's face. He hissed as she touched the scratches on his cheek.

With a grin Jean made Thatch walk for the door, against his will. He only casted one glance behind him in time to see Allison disappear into smoke and fly off backstage as a bat. Disappearing behind it's red curtains, away from the disappointed and saddened stare of her brother.

* * *

 **Will Thatch keep by his word? What kind of pact did Allison make? Will you see the next chapter?! Hopefully very soon! The Queen has left the building everyone! Bye! :)**


End file.
